Junjou Robotica
by JunjoFan1469
Summary: Junjou Romantica done somewhat sci-fi! Usami Akihiko is a writer who suddenly gets a humanlike android to take care of things around his apartment. M for later scenes and language. All couples mentioned.
1. The Delivery

**Junjou Robotica**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter One: The Delivery**

**I've typed 'Romantica' so much that when I want to type the word 'romantic' I always add that extra 'a' at the end! Crazy right? Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately but I WILL FINISH! SPARTA!**

**Akihiko: Sure you will...**

**Me: Way to be supportive -_-***

**Akihiko: You're welcome.**

**Me: :p**

**Hiroki: CHILDREN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: YES SIR! **

Usami Akihiko was Japan's best authors. He had written many bestsellers and had many fans, not only for the books but he was quite handsome. But this 'amazing' man had a few large flaws- he couldn't cook or clean to save his life; he was very stubborn and could never quite make his deadlines on time.

His editor, Aikawa, somewhat crazy in the author's opinion, was yelling at him for the one billionth time for not doing his work.

"DAMMIT! I NEED THE MANUSCRIPT NOW!" the editor screamed at the top of her lungs as the writer rolled his eyes and printed out the last page of his new novel.

"Here dammit!"

Aikawa snatched the papers out of the printer and ran out of the penthouse. Once she was gone, Akihiko groaned as he stood up and wandered over to the couch that was stacked high with dirty clothes and even a dirty plate. He collapsed onto it not caring and fell fast asleep.

He woke up a few hours later feeling somewhat hungry. Not even attempting to walk into his kitchen for fear that a pile of dirty dishes might fall on him, he called and ordered delivery from a nearby American food store.

Akihiko ate, showered, and then sulked to his toy-filled bedroom to find his beloved bear, Suzuki-san, on the floor. He picked the bear up and snuggled close to it, falling asleep quickly.

Meanwhile, Aikawa was at her office checking up on her emails when she got a spam mail advertising some kind of android that could do chores and cook very well. You could personally design the android to make them look however you wanted. Being the fangirl that she was, she also spotted that you could get a sex android.

The androids came out on the market a few years ago and the redhead had recalled seeing them and even considered buying one - but not the kind to do her chores. (if you know what I mean) Unlike America, Japan had already perfected their androids by allowing them to have feelings and their own free will, unless their owner set back the dial on that.

Aikawa sat at her desk, deep in thought:

_Hmmm Sensei could really use one of these... Aw what the hell? I'll get one for him so that he has no excuse for not turning in things on time!_

She decided that giving Akihiko a sex robot would just make him miss his deadlines even more so she designed a cute little android that would do all of the man's chores. Once the redhead was finished, she hurried to get home since she made it an overnight delivery to the writer's penthouse.

The next morning, Akihiko woke up to the sound of giggles. He lazily got up out of bed and went downstairs to find Aikawa stood before a large wooden crate that was sitting upright. It wasn't even six feet tall and the writer could easily see the top of it.

"Aikawa what the hell are you doing here?" he asked irritably as the editor jumped from fright.

"SENSEI DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

Akihiko crossed his arms, "Answer my question and what is in the crate?"

The editor smiled her devilish smile, "This is my present to you... SO YOU CAN GET YOUR DAMN WORK DONE ON TIME! Anyways... It is an android that can do your chores and cook for you!"

Akihiko grimaced, "Is this going to be like having a child or something?"

"No he can take good care of himself and you. I don't think he needs for but he does need to charge up every once in awhile."

"Fine, just what does this thing look like?"

Aikawa undid the latches on the crate and the front came off to reveal a boy around the age of 19 with chocolate brown hair and very innocent features. She turned the android on and the boy opened his big beautiful green eyes.

"Sensei, I'd like to introduce you to Misaki-T197D0!" Aikawa said happily.

"Ummm Hi..." Akihiko said awkwardly.

The boy looked up, catching the man's eye, and his cheeks reddened somewhat quickly which surprised both Akihiko and Aikawa.

Akihiko then saw the label on the box, '_Made by the Usami Industries_', which made him very angry since his family had created something like this.

"Aikawa did you know this was made by my family?" he asked bitterly.

The redhead cocked her head to one side, "No, why?"

"Take it back! I don't want anything that my family has ever-" he stopped to see Misaki's green eyes swell up with tears.

When the tears started to fall Akihiko immediately felt guilty and began to walk towards the boy but the boy acted quicker and ran into the nearest room and shut the door behind him sobbing.

"SENSEI I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Aikawa yelled angrily.

Akihiko sighed and walked over to the door, strangely feeling extremely guilty for hurting the androids feelings. "I didn't even know it... he had feelings..."

"WELL OF COURSE HE DOES! READ THE MANUAL!" she hollered as she threw the manual at him and stormed out of the penthouse.

Akihiko sighed and turned back to the door to try to coax the poor android boy out.

**Ok! so what do you guys think so far? I've had this idea for awhile and I'm unsure if anyone has done something similar to this? BTW... I'll update as soon as I have at least 3 comments... (setting the bar low) heh heh...**

**Hiroki: I don't believe we are finished here!**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Me: YES FINALLY! Someone besides that devil!**

**Nowaki: Ooh! Kazuki-kun is bitter!**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Hiroki: ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW (it makes me smile!) ;)**


	2. Misaki's Manual

**Junjou Robotica**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

**Chapter Two: Misaki's Manual**

**Arigatōgozaimasu to all who commented! You all are wonderful people! Oh! I think I'll be adding the other couples in later chapters heh heh heh.**

**Hiroki: DON'T DRAG ME INTO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FANFICTIONS!**

**Me: -facepalm-why can't I ever get someone calmer - like Miyagi or something? YEESH!**

**Miyagi: What? Why am I here? **

**Hiroki: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY! -runs-**

Akihiko spent at least thirty minutes trying to persuade the android boy to come out but he didn't and the man slumped against the door in defeat. He sat there for a few minutes in thought.

_I had no idea that that android... boy... person! Could have so many beautiful emotions! He's adorable but..._Akihiko stopped midway the thought as his eyes wandered over to where the boy's manual was. He crawled over to it and stared at the cover.

"Android-T197D0 Manual..." Akihiko read aloud as he started the first page.

The first page consisted of rules and regulations, lifetime warranty, and warnings. He briefly skimmed those pages until he got to the part about the boy's features.

_This Android has been equipped with feelings and artificial tears. The android has its own will but this can be easily altered with the switch in it's back panel as can it's memory. This android will be required to be sent to the manufacturing company once a month to update it's drivers and you (the owner) are required to fill out a performance analysis slip. _

Akihiko grumbled at the fact that once a month, he would have to send the lovely android-boy off to get updated at some factory. He sighed to himself and continued reading.

_The android is able to do anything a human can do. They can eat, sleep, and have tremendous strength that enables them to lift things that humans cannot. This Android cannot be involved in any sexual intercourse or the circuitry will malfunction. _

When the man read that he could have ripped the book in half. He knew that Aikawa had custom ordered this thing and that she made it so that the boy couldn't have sex just to torture him. Akihiko swore under his breath and once again began reading the manual.

Around ten minutes later, Akihiko felt his eyes grow heavy and he soon laid down on the floor falling fast asleep with the manual in his hands.

**Yes yes I know, you don't have to tell me, this was the WORST chapter I've ever written on anything. **

**Miyagi: We'll I think I'll tell you right now…**

**Hiroki: MMPH NGGH MMMM**

**Me: W-What the hell?**

**Miyagi: We tied him up and gagged him since he kept bothering you but after this chapter... **

**Me: No, no please keep him like that… the silence is nice **

**Hiroki: FFFFKKK! **

**Me: O_O okay maybe we should…**

**Give me at the most 2 reviews since I KNOW how many people read this. And I already have the next chapter typed up so please… **

**COMMENT! xD **

**Hiroki: KAZUKI-KUN! I SWEAR IF YOU TIE ME UP AGAIN! **


	3. Better Than Chapter Two

**Junjou Robotica**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter Three: Better Than Chapter Two**

**Thank you so much for putting up with my lateness and that pathetic previous 'chapter'… Some guy asked me out and well… yeah … so onto the story! **

**Misaki: O_O Whoa really?**

**Me: -_- As I said onto the story! **

**Hiroki: HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!**

**Me: Like you're one to talk.**

**Hiroki: Whatever, at least Nowaki's not… Ok never mind.**

Akihiko opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. He shot up and looked around his room questioningly.

_I never remember coming upstairs… _The man thought to himself as he got up. _OH NO! MISAKI!_

The man ran downstairs to find everything very VERY clean and organized. The whole penthouse smelled like clean cotton much to the man's surprise. The box that the boy came in was no longer where it was originally which scared Akihiko out of his mind that the beautiful android boy had been taken away.

He ran frantically to the front door but tripped over the crate which was, surprising to him, in the doorway near the front door.

"Shit…" he swore as he got up and heard some giggling.

He brushed himself off and turned around towards the crate. The lid was slightly moved to the side and Akihiko found it interesting that it was, well the crate had no air holes so he guessed the boy needed air.

"AHHH-CHOO!"

Akihiko jumped in surprise as he heard the boy sneeze inside the box. He guessed the android boy couldn't exactly turn himself on and off.

The man kicked the lid off.

"AHH!" Misaki yelled as the lid was kicked off. "W-What the hell?"

The android boy sat up in the crate frightened that the man might hurt him.

Akihiko smirked, somewhat amused. "So you cleaned the whole penthouse all by yourself?"

Misaki nodded, "Yeah but it's not like you like me anyway. So you can just call and return me if you want to…" the android boy was a little sad that his owner didn't want him but he didn't want to cause any trouble for the man.

The man then crouched down next to Misaki and was just inches away from the boy's beautiful face. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I don't want to return you. How could anyone want to return something as cute as you?"

"HUH? W-What do you mean, I-I was made only for cleaning purposes!" Misaki gasped as he turned several different shades of red.

Those words practically stabbed Akihiko through the chest. He absolutely HATED the fact that he had to watch this beautiful android boy cook and do chores and not be allowed to fuck him senseless. Akihiko knew that this was going to be pure torture for him.

Akihiko sighed and stood up, also helping the boy up as well, "You did a really great job cleaning," the man said kind of awkwardly.

In all truth Akihiko wasn't exactly a 'people person' so he was a little awkward when it came to complimenting people since he was always the one being complimented.

"Errrr… T-Thank you. By the way, I-I kind of carried you upstairs since you were in my way while I was cleaning," Misaki said quietly, his face still red.

The man's eyes widened, "Wow you must be really strong."

"Y-Yeah…" He then heard Akihiko's stomach growl a bit. "Are you hungry? I can cook too! What do you want to eat?"

"Yeah sure, it doesn't really matter what you make," Akihiko said as the boy went into the kitchen. "But I'd rather eat you…" he added quietly as soon as the boy was into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Misaki asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

Akihiko chuckled, "Nothing."

_Hmmm I think I'll have to take note of his incredible hearing. _Akihiko thought to himself as he sat down on the couch and began to read the newspaper.

A few minutes later, Misaki walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to his new owner.

"Umm… So what can I call you?" Misaki asked innocently.

Akihiko looked up at the boy, an evil grin spread across his face, "You may call me master."

"NO WAY! I AM DEFINITELY NOT CALLING YOU SOMETHING… SO, SO…"

"Sexual? Pleasurable? Erotic-"

"S-Shut up! J-Just tell me your name!"

"My name is Usami Akihiko."

The boy then started to giggle, "Did you say Usagi Akihiko?" he giggled.

Akihiko had never seen anything cuter than Misaki, his laugh, his smile, everything about the boy made the writer horny.

"You can call me Usagi-san. Anything else and I won't respond," the writer smirked.

Misaki fought back a laugh, "O-Ok, Usagi-san… I have to go finish up dinner."

Akihiko nodded and returned to reading his paper as Misaki got up to finish making dinner. Misaki made some domburi for the two of them and they sat down to eat.

To Akihiko, this was the BEST meal he had had… ever; he savored every bit of the boy's cooking and even had seconds.

Misaki was currently in the kitchen cleaning up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his small waist.

"AH!" he yelled before realizing it was Akihiko, "U-Usagi-san, y-you scared me!"

The man chuckled a bit and let the boy go, "Do you sleep?"

"Kind of… Well, it's more of a hibernate thing like when you turn off a laptop and it saves whatever you were working on." Misaki laughed a bit at the end as did Akihiko.

Once they stopped laughing Akihiko grabbed the boy's chin and kissed him fiercely on the lips, sliding his tongue in the boy's mouth. Much to Akihiko's surprise, the boy shoved him really hard practically causing the man to almost fall off the couch.

Akihiko's eyes were widened with shock and surprise. It actually hurt his arms when he was shoved with such force.

Misaki noticed the expression on the man's face and soon felt really bad.

"Uh I… Um, U-Usagi-san? I-I'm sorry I pushed you so hard, it's just that it scared me…"

An evil smile formed on the man's lips. "It's okay; do you know how you can make it up to me?"

The boy looked up at Akihiko with his big innocent eyes that made the writer want to do the poor android boy right then and there, "How?"

"I want you to sleep with me."

**Woohoohoo CLIFFHANGER (kind of). To be honest, I don't think that last chapter deserved as many comments as it got so, Arigato to all who commented and to UsagiXisXmine for helping me get my lazy 'arse' together! **

**Domburi = cooked rice and chicken in a bowl. Now you know!**

**Me: That sounds strangely appealing right now…**

**Hiroki: W-What the hell?**

**Me: You're next.**

**Hiroki: WHAT?**

**Me: That is all I have to say.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Oh and get this story up to about 16 comments and I'll update **_**very**_** quickly and the 18****th**** my b-day so be nice) :D**


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Junjou Robotica**

**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter Four: Sleeping Arrangements **

**Thank you all who commented! I really appreciate it! (You guys don't even know how often I check for new reviews/comments) AND This one won't be as long just to let you guys know but it will be pretty good so yeah. Gomen… AND BTW! Last chapter I meant donburi not domburi. It was really late when I wrote it so yeah.**

"W-WHAT? I-I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!" Misaki cried.

Akihiko sighed, "I just want to sleep with you not do anything else."

Misaki wasn't too sure about it but he did feel a little guilty for jumping to such a conclusion, "O-Oh, well I guess it's okay then if it's just sleeping."

The man smirked, knowing he had won, "Well then, I guess we should get to bed!"

The man's smile sent shivers down Misaki's spine and he soon regretted to agreeing to do such a thing once he got up to the man's room. He had actually carried Akihiko up to his room before but didn't get a very good look around.

_W-Was I purchased by some kind of weirdo pervert? W-What's with all of these toys?_ Misaki thought in horror.

"Um, U-Usagi-san, if you don't mind me asking… Why do you have all these toys?" the android boy asked fearfully as the giant teddy bear that sat on the large bed met his gaze.

_W-Why didn't I notice that thing earlier…?_

"I like toys. There's nothing wrong with that." Akihiko stated in a matter of fact voice.

"B-But it's not normal to have so many of them…" Misaki responded, still staring at the large teddy bear.

The man caught the boy's gaze, "Oh Misaki, I would like for you to meet Suzuki-san." He said as he grabbed the bear and held it out in front of the android. "Well go on, shake his paw."

_I-Is this man insane? _Misaki thought but pushed that thought aside. "It's good to meet you Suzuki-san," the boy said as he shook the bear's paw.

Akihiko gave a warm smile when he saw this and the boy didn't really know what to do. He had to admit that the man was handsome, there was no doubt about that BUT he did have some quirks.

A few minutes later, the man was in his pajamas and raised an eyebrow at Misaki.

"Aren't you going to strip?"

Misaki gasped in surprise as his face turned several shades of red. "W-WHAT? I-I am definitely NOT going to do that!" the android yelled, folding his arms across his thin chest.

"Now Misaki, do I have to remind you who your master is?"

The boy gulped, "N-No, i-i-it's just that I don't feel like changing."

"Well then how about I help you?" Akihiko said as he suddenly appeared in front of Misaki.

Misaki yelped as his arms were forced above his head and his shirt was flung off of him. The man then began undoing the android's jeans and they soon fell to the floor, leaving Misaki in his underwear.

"W-What the hell are you doing you pervert?" he yelled as the man licked his lips.

Akihiko gave the boy an evil smile and continued to stare at the gorgeous android boy standing in front of him.

The writer felt all the blood throughout his body rush down to his manhood as he saw the blushing, almost naked android boy in front of him. And not to mention Misaki's smooth skin that drove Akihiko mad with desire.

"H-HEY! W-What is it? Why are you staring at me?"

"God you're so adorable…"

Akihiko, not being able to stand the alluring look on the boy's face, grabbed Misaki and threw him down on the bed, climbing on top of him quickly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-" the boy was cut off when Akihiko captured the android boy's lips with his own.

Misaki moaned slightly into the kiss but then soon realized what he was doing and shoved the man gently, causing the writer to stop what he was doing.

"L-Look… I-I wasn't made for this kind of, well… interaction and I-"

"Misaki, I don't care. I just want you to sleep in the bed with me. And that's an order."

The android boy gazed at the man, a light shade of crimson covering his cheeks. The writer smirked when he saw this and rolled off top of Misaki, laying down next to him.

Akihiko pulled the boy close, spooning him and breathed hotly in his ear. "Just don't go do anything too cute when you're around me or I might lose control."

Misaki blushed, "HEY! W-What's that supposed to mean?"

The writer chuckled at the android boy's innocence and pressed a tender kiss up against the nape of his neck.

"Goodnight Misaki…" Akihiko murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Usagi-san." Misaki whispered.

Misaki sure had trouble falling asleep but finally managed to around 11:47.

Sleeping, for Misaki, was very strange. He had never really done it before but he knew that he would have to get used to it for Akihiko's sake.

**I'm really sorry this one kind of took me awhile. Just give me like 2 to 3 comments or something and I'll update as fast as I can even though I have some people staying with me. **

**PLEASE COMMENT! (I know you want to)**

**Oh and btw…**

**yaoifangirl4ever please elaborate on why you think I need improvement. :3**

**KawaiiKitty11 you have no idea ;) and thank you very muches.**

**RadioBrian Walker thank you =3 **

**UsagiXisXmine xD of course! Because if I didn't update soon then you'd kick my ass. **

**anon wow you might really know where this is going x) and thank you **

**Yaoifangirl89 heh heh heh patience young grasshopper there will be lemons**

**AbigailXKnight thank you! And she probably could kick my ass. And I will keep writing. **

**~~Thank you commenters! **


	5. Shopping

**Junjou Robotica **

**I do NOT owns Junjou Romantica**

**Chapter Five: Misaki's Uniform**

**Again, I apologize to all of the readers for me being on the big hiatus. Please forgive me! :'(**

It had already been a week and something seemed a little bit off about Misaki, in Akihiko's eyes. The boy NEVER changed his clothes. He might have showered once or twice but he never wore anything except the clothes he was delivered in.

The android boy wasn't delivered with any special clothing since he wasn't a sex robot it meant that he wouldn't be delivered in sexy attire. He wore a regular tee-shirt and jeans, and the underwear wasn't even anything special either, just plain briefs.

It was a Saturday morning and Akihiko had finished most of his work when an amazing idea popped into his head.

"Hey Misaki," Akihiko said walking into the kitchen. "Let's go clothes shopping today!"

Misaki turned around, quite surprised. "Why? Do you need more clothes or something?" He asked, as he put down the plate he was drying off and the towel.

The writer smirked and hugged the android boy, burying his face into the crook of Misaki's neck, breathing in his scent. Surprisingly, Misaki smelled more like his soap than metal and the bionic materials he was made out of. Akihiko closed his eyes for a moment and hugged Misaki tighter, wishing he could hold the boy.

"Since you are serving me, I would like you to wear something a little more… Suitable." Akihiko mumbled, thinking about cute outfits the boy could wear as he let him go.

"What? Do you want me to wear a suit and tie like you while I'm cleaning?" Misaki asked fighting back a laugh, but then paled. "No! No way in hell I'm wearing something like that!" He cried, picturing himself in a French maid outfit or something.

Akihiko frowned and his purple eyes widened at Misaki's outburst. "What do you mean..?" He asked but then realized what the boy was thinking about. "No... I just meant finding some clothes that suit you."

Misaki's face brightened, "O-Okay! B-But you really don't have to spend too much on me since I don't get dirty easily."

_Well I think I can change that dear Misaki…_ thought Akihiko as he took Misaki's hand and led him out of the penthouse for the first time.

Misaki's eyes widened when he looked up at the bright blue sky and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. He was then led to a fancy red car and ogled the black leather interior but it was when Akihiko sped down the highway when Misaki was really impressed.

They went to a nearby mall and Misaki looked around, his big green eyes taking in everything from the neon lights of the food court to high ceilings and many levels. Akihiko dragged Misaki into plenty of stores, picking out shirts, jeans, and not to mention underwear. Oh how Akihiko loved the look on the android boy's face when he held up a pair of girls' underwear.

The two were currently in the women's undergarments department and Akihiko wanted to buy the boy some underwear. He held up a lacy pink pair, examining them closely.

"Oh my god..." Akihiko grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed a few more pairs but in different colors.

"P-Please U-Usagi-san! P-Put them down! I-I'm not a girl; you can't make me wear those!" Misaki whispered angrily, his face a deep shade of red.

"Well I think I can, don't you have a dial that can adjust your free will?" Akihiko raised a brow, knowing he had that to use as his trump card.

"W-What?! Y-You wouldn't, you can't! That's not fair!" Misaki cried as the man felt around the back to find the switch. When Misaki realized Akihiko wasn't joking, he shoved the man away and looked down at his feet, sighing. "F-Fine...but no thongs or anything," He mumbled in defeat.

Akihiko grinned and tipped Misaki's chin, but as soon as the man's smug gaze met Misaki's teary one, it drove the man mad with desire. He kissed Misaki hard, letting his tongue slip into the android's warm mouth. The boy's eyes widened as he was kissed but he was afraid that Akihiko would switch his free will off so he didn't move a muscle.

"Mmmm... Tasty." Akihiko whispered, after letting go of the kiss. He then grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him to the nearest dressing room.

"W-What are we doing in here?" Misaki asked nervously, cowering in one corner of the cramped dressing room.

"You're going to try on all the underwear, you know- just to see if it fits." Akihiko smirked, sitting down on the small stool across from the mirror.

Misaki blushed hard and looked at Akihiko. "Usagi-san... please! I-I don't want to." He whimpered.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes and stood, cornering Misaki. He tipped his chin once more and laid another heavy earth shattering kiss on the boy before reaching around and flipping Misaki's free will switch off. He let the boy go and sat back down on the stool, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Here's the first pair," Akihiko smirked triumphantly as he watched Misaki undress fully and then take the panties from him.

_W-What's going on? I-I can't do anything except follow his orders! _Misaki thought to himself, freaking out internally. His worry showed on his face and every time he met Akihiko's gaze, he begged the man with his eyes for him to stop.

Akihiko swore to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing Misaki was hating all of this. "Take them off and get dressed." He hissed, feeling like shit.

As soon as the two got home, Akihiko flipped Misaki's free will back on. As soon as it was back on, Misaki let out loud sob and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut. Akihiko sighed and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch and tasting a cigarette.

_Shit... That look he was giving me...It was just...heartbreaking. _He thought to himself, sighing once more before taking a long drag of his cigarette. He ran a hand through his hair and stared into space, lost in his thoughts.

Meanwhile upstairs, Misaki was curled up in bed, hugging Suzuki-san tightly, crying into the large bear. _How could he do that to me..? I thought he was my friend. What does he want with me? He kisses me and stuff and then makes me do those weird things. _Misaki sniffled and wiped his eyes, rolling over and tumbling off the side of the bed.

"Ah~!" He gasped, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

He groaned and laid on the floor a moment before turning his head, seeing a book underneath the bed. Curious now, he picked up the book and read the back, seeing it was an erotic novel. The book was wrapped in plastic –ensuring it was brand new and hadn't been open- and Misaki though that it was a bit weird but he tore the plastic with his teeth and opened the book. His eyes widened when one of the main characters resembled himself. He then blushed even harder when the other character resembled Akihiko.

Misaki couldn't help himself and he devoured the book in a matter of hours. When he was finished, his face was completely flushed and everything seemed to click for him.

_Does Usagi-san...like me..? _He wondered to himself, as he felt something weird in his chest- almost a blossoming feeling. _Could this be...love..?_

**Hip hip horray! I got this chapter done! I almost got the next chapter done too so please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far :)**


End file.
